


My Frustrating Valentine

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: One of the many problems with Valentine's Day - Rom isn't so fond of chocolate. And there's only one thing that can be lurking in that mysterious box on his desk...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some silly fluff for Valentine's. :) Many thanks as always to Ldybastet for being a wonderful beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Sanrio.

Valentine’s Day was, in Rom’s opinion, the worst possible day to be stuck in the office. Even once the obligatory handing out of co-worker chocolate was done, he always seemed to be confronted with an endless stream of female colleagues in the hallways, pressing box after box of extravagantly wrapped chocolates into his hands. 

Chocolate that he never actually ate. Why would he? Didn’t they know how many weights he’d have to lift trying to shift it? Besides, he didn’t actually have that much of a sweet tooth. Gift chocolate normally ended up in the bin. Or in Shuu. Not that there was much chance of that happening this year…

Anyway, to make things worse, the whole ordeal was _expensive_. He’d even shelled out for some for the rest of the band this year, if only to avoid the potential risk of them complaining to him about how they’d been given hardly any while he carried around his unwanted bags of chocolatey goodies. Honestly, he was looking forward to just getting back to his desk and hiding in the relative safety of his cubicle for the rest of the day until the whole thing was over. At least, he was until he saw the crowd that had congregated there. What the hell were they all doing there? They’d done the chocolate thing, didn’t they have work they should be getting back… to…

He stopped short when he saw what was sitting waiting for him on top of the desk.

It wasn’t unusual for him to receive packages at work. Sometimes he’d need a hard copy of files from a client, or he’d sneakily arrange for expensive band gear that he didn’t trust his neighbours to look after for him to be sent there. Everyone did it. The boxes were considerably plainer than this… thing though. Less pink. Less sparkly.

He elbowed his way through the throng that had gathered to gawk and picked up the gaudy monstrosity carefully. No obvious labels, no card attached to the giant glittery bow to say who it was from… Whatever it was, it was _heavy_ , and he could hear something rolling around inside as he moved the box around. Lots of somethings, actually. 

Rom was very aware that all eyes were on him, waiting impatiently for him to open the box and reveal his prize. He resisted the urge to growl. What exactly were they expecting? It was, after all, Valentine’s, there was only one thing it could be! But, even with that in mind, Rom wasn’t prepared for the sheer amount of chocolate that greeted him as he pulled away the ribbon holding the thing together and lifted up the lid. Layer after layer of a teeth-rotting assortment, to be precise. Sure, Rom would be the last person to call himself a chocolate expert, but every variety he could think of was in there, and he was sure he could even spot a few different kinds of chocolate-covered fruit lurking on one of the trays at the back. 

Rom carefully picked up one of the safer looking chocolates and examined it closely. It had the mark of the most expensive chocolatier MIDI City had to offer proudly engraved on the front, so not something that was easy for him to toss away. He was aware of the hush behind him, coworkers still watching him intently as he rolled the chocolate between his fingers until he heard a crack and a thin stream of liquid caramel ran down his hand.

There was a collective sigh from the audience.

Rom ran his clean hand through his hair, messing up the neat side-parting to better match how he felt. “All right, all right – you can have one each, ok? Then get lost!”

He was nearly knocked off his feet by the sudden surge of movement around him as everyone reached to grab a chocolate. The sad thing was, he thought as he sucked the caramel off his now sticky hand, that this would still barely make a dent in them. He’d probably have to go around the office again at the end of the day and force them on people… The crowd thinned out as his now sated colleagues left, mumbling thanks through chocolate-filled mouths, with one co-worker in particular treating Rom to a close-up of his chocolate-smeared lips as he came up to thank him.

“Thanks, man! It’s funny though, I didn’t even know you had a girlfriend. Or is it a secret admirer?”

Rom gazed over at the ransacked box despairingly and spotted a piece of card on his desk that hadn’t been there earlier. Probably drifted out when he opened the box… He picked it up and turned it over in hands, looking to see if anything was written there. No message, but… There was a very recognisable logo printed in the centre. One with a gold star. “Not exactly…”

***

It was nearly closing time at the bar and Rom sat alone nursing his drink. 

The girls had gone to bed hours ago, and the guys had left not long before that. Sure, they’d been appropriately appreciative for their chocolate, but practice had been a short one and they hadn’t asked Rom if he wanted to join them for ramen as they left. They’d probably sensed his rotten mood.

He glanced down at the bag next to him. All day, he’d dodged questions about who sent the damn things, and, even more frustratingly, he hadn’t heard anything from the likely sender either. No call, no text, no randomly turning up outside the office… Still, just a few more minutes and he could get up, throw the chocolates in the nearest bin, and then forget about the damn day until next…

The bar doorbell tinkled. 

Rom didn’t bother to look up and see who it was. “You’re late.”

“Sorry. We had an event and it overran… You know how it is.”

Rom felt his mood lighten a little. Made sense, after all. What dedicated fan wouldn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day seeing their idols? He could only imagine the unending stream of girls wanting Shuu to sign things or shake their hand… Kind of made him glad that he and the boys were still only a small band, really. Crow was so small the fans’d tear him apart.

“I’d ask if you wanted a drink, but it looks like Angelica’s closed up for the night.”

“It’s fine.” Shuu slid onto the seat next time him, wearing his usual “I’m not famous, honest” hat and sunglasses. “Did you like your gift?”

The polite thing to do would be to lie, considering how expensive it must have been, but surely Shuu knew him better than that by now? “Not really. C’mon, Shuu, you know I hate chocolate.”

“I do.” Shuu removed his sunglasses and turned to face Rom with his eyes lowered. “I… was hoping you’d ask for my help eating them.”

A selfish, yet romantic, gesture. But that was Shuu all over. Rom reached down and flipped the lid from the box, plucking up the first chocolate that met his fingers and then pushing it between Shuu’s unresisting lips. “Happy Valentine’s, Shuu. You’d better be hungry, did you even look at the size of the box when you ordered the damn thing?”

Shuu’s eyes sparkled. “I’m sure we can think of other uses for them!”

“Yeah. I’m sure we will.”

Rom downed the last of his drink and slid off the stool, holding his arm out for Shuu. They left the bar together, chocolates weighing down one of Rom’s arms while Shuu nestled snuggly against the other.

***

The next morning, nobody dared ask Rom why he was grinning broadly from ear to ear. Or why there were still traces of chocolate clinging to the ends of his hair.


End file.
